


opposite of serendipity

by ineeddarkness



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Grooming, Sexual Content, excuse me, implied or not sexual abuse, please do not proceed because of triggering content, sinbad is very ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineeddarkness/pseuds/ineeddarkness
Summary: He knew it was wrong the moment his hand touched her skin, yet the ecstasy that filled his veins wouldn't let him stopficlets|





	1. Chapter 1

When it was midnight, she would like to go out in the moonlight and count the stars. And the stars were always so beautiful in Sindria.

She remembers when she was but a child full of innocence, _he_ would come and take her to the highest places.

And he would point out the brightest stars, and tell her how they paled in comparison to the shine in her eyes. It sounded ridiculous, now that she looked back at it. Back then, she was to young to really comprehend.

To young to comprehend the stares. The wandering hands. The way the light in his eyes dimmed as he looked at her in a different way.  How he came to view differently, treat her differently, _want_  her differently-as she grew into a young woman. 

He watched her grow into a woman.

And when that time came, she had no other way but to submit to him, even against her greatest, naive will.

He was her king as much as she was his mere server. 

When she hears the door slide open, she doesn't even have to look behind to know who it is.

She still feels it; the chills, the cold feeling, the goosebumps on her skin when he touches her. But she doesn't flinch away this time. She's already used to it.

She arches her neck and leans back against his broad chest as his soft lips lays soft, but ardent kisses on her cold skin. His greedy hands on her body, touching, wandering exploring the areas he had all but memorized.

"You haven't been out of your room all day," his husky voice breathes in her ear as he buries his nose in her (colored) locks, and inhales the sweet scent of vanilla. It's damp, he could tell she had just got done bathing. She always smelled so good...pure. "Something troubling you?"

His hands are getting antsy, as they tug at the tie that holds her clothing together. She suppresses a flinch."Not at all, my king. I have only been feeling a little tired, that is all."

He successfully unties the knot and her robe opens. "You could always come to me, (name)." He says this as he turns her to face towards him, and his hand reaches to cup her chin. "Don't be afraid to tell me if something is bothering you."

Ironic.

His lips are warm and she can taste the sweet liquor he drank. The kiss is soft, as if he's too tired to engage in their nightly activities, but _oh_ she was wrong when she felt him grab her thighs and lift her legs around his waist, as his lips pressed more roughly against hers his tongue basically slithering it's way in her mouth. A groan sounds from his mouth.

He carries her to the large bed- he always made sure she lived in the best comfort- and laid her on her back, breaking the kiss as he hovers over her. 

His eyes are as sharp and pinning as always; his golden orbs brimming with desire and longing. She's grown accustomed to the look.

When he removes his clothing, she doesn't blink. Opposite of what any other woman would do if they caught sight of his godly sculpted body. Normally any women would kill to be in the very place she lay right now, but she would rather be anywhere else but here.

When he removes her robes, she fights off the part in her that wants to shy away and cover her body. She's been through this so many times, she should be used to it by now. But every time she lays beneath him naked and vulnerable, she can't help but think back to the scared young girl from _that_ night years ago. Every time his skin brushed upon hers, when he kisses her, when he was inside of her, that feeling always came back.

It wasn't hate, nor fear but something in between.

When his hands wonder over her body, she closes her eyes.

His lips are on hers again and her legs are spread open and he's inside of her, moving and grunting. She doesn't know why, but she feels small.

His skin is rubbing against hers, and his hips move forward quickly as he picks up the speed. His lips move down to her neck, leaving hot kisses and sharp bites.

She feels him. and yet... she feels nothing.

But soon he's hit the limit, and he's gripping her hips, back arched and moaning as he releases his warm seed inside of her. 

She could feel the aftermath of his pleasure on her body, the aching. Sinbad was always quite arduous in bed.

But the one thing she does partly enjoy, is the way his arms envelop her and holds her close. That's the one thing that made it all worth it.

_end_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he reflects

He knew it was wrong, but dammit he already sinned relentlessly, it was his _name_ for good sakes, he was not as ashamed for this. 

He spent so much time carrying the burdens of others and various others that he was allowed to indulge in his own selfish desires and feel no remorse. 

He met her down by the shores of the newly established Sindria—he was just tired of all the paperwork that he had to die, he hadn't realized that being a king would be so exhausting, (especially with his adviser breathing down his neck all the damn time about work) and it was a beautiful night, the air was warm but had a chill to it.

Then he saw her.

Dirty, alone, cold, and scared—vulnerable—she couldn't have been no older than at least 10 or 11. Poor thing look so fragile, it tugged at his heartstrings. He immediately took her in his arms, wrapping her in one of his robes, and took her to the palace.

Ja'far came at him, mouth open, ready to lecture him on abandoning his duty, but it all fell short when he saw the precious cargo in his arms.

The girl was rushed to the medical unit and looked after. Sinbad couldn't get the girl out of his mind for some reason. Just the image of her wouldn't leave him alone. So he made it an effort to be by her side.

When she was cleaned up and put in fresh clothes, he noticed how pretty she was. A delicate little thing, with skin pale but dusted with rose color, and soft (color) locks , and large wide (eye color) eyes. She would grow up to be a fine young women.

He remembers her being shy and reluctant to talk.

he remembers slowly getting her to open talk, to let her walls down. To  see her give him that sweet, sweet smile.

He remembers her facade slowly melting away, and she was slowly welcomed to their little family of misfits.

He remembers how she would have nightmares, and then run into his chambers and climbed into his bed (luckily when he didn't have a women with him) wanting to be wrapped in his warmth.

He didn't mind it at first; in fact, he found her presense warm and comforting.

Then she started to grow up.

She grew taller, her hair longer, her eyes clearer. her body developed, womanly and beautiful.

Sometimes, she would still come to cuddle with him, her _favorite_ brother. and it was quite hard from him not to touch her, not to lay a finger on her as she wasn't one of his whores and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself, but God, he loved the way her body felt against him. There were times when her softness just became to much for him, his body would fluster, he would grow hot and all the blood  would rush and go to interesting areas. He would have to make sure she was facing his back.

It was getting harder to control himself.

Mind over body, mind over body, he couldn't afford to lose himself in his desires. Then one day she decided to wear her Sindrian robes a little less formal. It was one of the usual hot days in Sindria, and the heat was taking a toll on everyone.

Her walking around so provocatively made it no better.

_Mind over body_

It was a maharajan; Sharkkan had convinced her to do a little drinking and she was wasted. She flung herself onto his lap— making his harem jealous and pressed her body against his; Thank gods Ja'far was standing over his shoulder to make sure the king didn't pass his alcohol limit. Because he would've lost it then and there.

_Mind over body_

Another hot night in Sindria; she had another nightmare. How could she be so blissfuly unaware?

_Mind over body_

Sinbad liked to think he was a patient man; But this young girl was wearing it thin.

The longing. The gazes, the soft brushes against the skin, touches, _the heat_. 

He ordered Yamraiha to aid her in hers nightmares. He couldn't take another night of her coming in, not without him losing himself. He needed to put distance between them; (Ja'far was shocked to see a desk stacked of completed paperwork. Something must've really been wrong)

He slept with many women, his harem, the dancers at the festival. _It wasn't e_ _nough_

_Mind over body. Mind over body._

_Mind over body._

_Mindoverbody._

He snapped one night.

He remembers going into her chambers. She was in a silk robe, her hair damp she had just gotten out the bath. He lost all self control.

He remembers grabbing her roughly and forcing her onto the bed.

He remembers her cries of surprise, then he remembers shutting her up with his lips. He had succumbed to the demon of lust, played into desire's hand. His sense of thought gone, all things left his conscious. The only thing was feeling.

He felt her squirming, her hands pushing against his chest. Her skin was so soft, he reveled on how soft her neck was as he  laid kisses on it.

Her pleas went soundless to his ears, the only thing he could do was absolutely lose himself in her.  He pulled away at the clothing shielding her from him, his hands were all over her body. Touching, caressing, _exploring_. He remembers her flinching away, trying to cover herself. He remembers how scared she looked, whimpering and tears dripping down her cheeks.

It felt so good, bare skin against bare skin. She felt so different, she felt so good and warm. The exstacy of being inside of her felt exhilarating.  He couldn't help himself. Taking her felt so satisfying, like long sigh of relief. His lips muffled out her cries, he was wrapped to much in her to stop. To much to ever let go.

And it wasn't exactly love or lust. Something inbetween.

It felt fulfilling to have her in his arms after the deed was done. Her tears wet the skin of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.  
> Watching Adventures of sinbad inspired me to write this, along with skipping and reading through the manga  
> And I just realized Sinbad had the same voice as Sebastian, small world.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for keeping you readers waiting, had a move recently and it took a very long time for enternet to be set up. Also have a Naruto/Black Butler story in the making, that's distracted me. A Jafar story idea is what I am also playing around with
> 
> I bid warming, rape for this chapter. Sorry if Sinbad is ooc, I'll never get used to writing him

He noticed a change between them one day.

(name) had become awfully quiet and withdrawn for some reason, and he especially noticed how tense and uneasy she was around Sinbad. Jafar was always been a very observant person, and he was always one aware of differences when he sees them.

And it all seemed to happen so sudden too.

One night, the bright, bubbling (name) reverted into a shaky, uneasy kitten who looked ready to jump out of her skin if anyone simply glanced her direction. He noticed how avoidant she had become, always dodging any of the other generals, as if she didn't want to talk to them. She stayed in her bedchambers often, only coming out if summoned by King Sinbad himself, or to do work around the castle. Dinners were quite tense, and Jafar was the only one who noticed this, as the other generals made chatter amongst themselves. She was seated in a seat on the left side of Sinad, looking as if she would rather be anywhere else then. She toyed around with her meal, barely taking little bites at time, and speaking quietly when spoken to.

It occurred to him: Something must have happened. Jafar couldn't put his finger on it, but he had his suspicions. How meek and reserved she had become, her reluctance to be around others, namely men. Most of all, it was quite suspicious, the look of fear in her eyes whenever graced with Sinbad's presence. A simple touch on her back was enough to get her to flinch away as if he had laid a hand to harm.

Jafar had his suspicions; he knew his king was a promiscuous man by heart, nothing will change that. He chased and lusted after anything pretty with a skirt, and with his habits had quite the list of outrages deeds stacked against him.

But he hoped that what he feared to be was not true.

_skip`_

She couldn't sleep. No matter what she tried, what position, the pillows, the covers, she could not sleep. Maybe it was the fact that whenever she closed her eyes to the darkness, all she could see, all she could feel was him. She could see him on top of her, stripping her covering off of her. She could feel him inside of her, stealing her purity away from her.

She could still see the look in his eyes, it was unforgettable.  She could feel his hands, all over her body; traveling and touching places where he shouldn't. She could still feel the scorching pain in her body, like a burning needle was inserted into her, the pain was so sharp.

It was his touch that caused her mind to go blank, his eyes that sent chills down her spine and implanted fear into her very soul. She felt like she was out of her mind. The pain wasn't physical, but it was there; it was what caused her mind to ache, what caused her skin to itch. No matter what she did, she couldn't make the feeling go away. She couldn't get the memory of that horrid night out of her head.

To be so young and to have her innocence so brutally taken away by someone she trusted and admired was something she didn't understand, she never will. She didn't want to.

Sindria was always so heated at night. Throwing off the covers once more, (name) shifted on her side and laid there. Due to the strain of haven't slept since 'that night, she could feel tiredness approaching. But the closer she came to sleep, a echo of footstep was heard by her door.

She froze.

Her door slid open.

Her blood froze, her body growing stiff as she so desperately tried to pull off faking sleep. Maybe if he saw she was sleep, he would go away. The hopeful thought didn't prevent her heart from beating so quickly as fear grew within her. His footsteps were light, but she could hear them as he came closer. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she felt the bed sink from the weight now on it. 

"I know you are awake (name)." His voice came out in a low whisper. he leaned into her frame, which he noticed was shaking, and not from a chill. His hand was placed on her leg, fingers caressing his knee. She flinched away from his touch. A whimper was building up in the back of her throat and her eyes were shut tightly, to prevent the tears that were forming from falling.

"Please." Her voice came out in a weak plead, she did not have the strength to fight.

"You've been avoiding me, (name)." Sinbad's voice was low and calm, almost as if he was not angry. But she knew that tone meant otherwise. "Don't you know how much that has hurt me?"

Did he know how much he had hurt her?

His grip on her knee tightened and he tugged at her leg, pulling her to where she was now laying on her back. The whimper had escaped her throat. The lump in her throat was forming and she had refused to open her eyes.

"...Please." She whispered again.

Ignoring her, he moved to climb on top of her, and stradled her. Any hope of her making  a escape was gone now due to his weight holding her down. Her eyes were still close tightly as she felt his hand brush her (e/c) bangs from her forehead.

"You are so beautiful, (name)." He said as moved to lay kisses on her forehead and moved down to kiss her nose, her eyelids cheek and continued on. "come on," he said placing soft kisses and niblets to the trembling girl's jawline. "Let me see those pretty eyes of yours."

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry and kick him away, she wanted to be anywhere but there. She know what the king was going to do to her, but she did not wish to live through that horror again.

A hand was placed on her cheak, to fingers sliding to her chin and forming a tight grip. "open your eyes, (name). I want to see you." His voice was commanding, with a underlying threat with it. Slowly her eyes lids open, her vision blurred by the tears. She looked up to see lustful amber eyes, filled to the brim with desire. The same look he had nights ago.

But his face was adorned in a gently smile. The one a lover would grace his one with in a morning.  

"You made me feel so good that night, (name)." She whimpered as he ripped off her top as well as the bindings that covered her breasts. "You can't imagine how long I have desired you."

Her mind went to a blank state. She didn't want to feel the tears that ran down her cheaks.

"I'm going to make love to you again, (name). I simply can not help myself." He bent down to take a niple in his mouth, sucking at it with his tongue and licking.  A groan built in her throat, she bites her lip to keep it at bay. She can't give him the satisfaction.

"I love you (name)." He moves to the other breast, kissing and biting at her smooth skin as one of his hands moves to cup her breast with his hand. "I loved you ever since the day I found you." She whimpers as she couldn't keep the groan in any longer. It wasn't fair. It shouldn't feel like this.

"Your whimpers are to adorable." His husky voice whispered in her ear. His rock hard member pressed against her thigh as he pressed his body against hers, groaning as the feeling was becoming to much. His lips found his way to hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth as his hands moved to tug off her trousers, leaving her in her white cotton panties. He pulls away, a string of saliva connecting them.

She couldn't move. Her arms felt numb and her bottom half was glued to the bed, due to him on top of her. She didn't feel him as he placed  his head between her legs, pressing his nose against her privates, still clothed by her panties. A gasp left her as she arched her back, the tingling feeling building up in her stomach one she wasn't used to.

"Spirits, you smell so good." He groans, losing every bit of control her had and moved to slid off her panties, revealing herself to him. It was then she suddenly sprung to life,  a squirming and whimpering mess. He chuckled to himself as he lifted himself off of her, removing his shirt as well as the rest of his clothing, leaving his sculpted body bare. A series of 'no' and pleas left her lips as she continued to struggle and break free. 

the king was not affected by her futile attempts, grabbed her hand with his and led it down to his erect member. He moaned, throwing his head back as her cold hand touched his warm shaft. (name) shivered, the feeling of something thick and warm in her hand made her nearly want to vomit and she desperatly tried to pull her hand away.

"stop." she begged, looking at him throuh tearful eyes. He only smiled, and not a comforting smile. It was a cruel, mocking smile. He guided her hand to pump his shaft, moaning lowly as he did. (name)'s stomach churned and flopped, her nerves were recked and she couldn't keep the sob from leaving her. Why was he like this? What happened to the kind, gentle king she adored? This was not that man, he was long gone.

"fuck, aghh, (name)" he murmur huskily, sighing into her neck as he kissed down her skin. His pants echoed through the premise, and let out a groan as he reached his climax, a thick wet liquid spilling from his tip, onto her hand. disgust grew with in (name), flinching at the feeling of his cum as well being forced to touch it. Sinbad grinned, removing her hand from his shaft and to her mouth where he forced it open and placed her fingers inside, watching as she was made to taste him.

She gagged, choking on her sobs as well as the salty taste of his ejaculation. Vile rose in her throat and she felt the deseprat need to throw up, the feeling of disgust was so pooled within her, and shame.

She felt him then position himself to enter her and her senses went into overdrive once more as her nerves went into a frenzy. She kicked and struggled beneath him, crying and punching and pushing at his chest in an unsuccessful attempt to break free and put stop his lustful tirade. 

"please, my king." she pleaded as he grew tired of her struggles and pinned her hands above her head. "Please don't do this"

The lustful lavender hair male only smiled gently, brushing her tears. "I love you." He captures her lips softly, only for the kiss to grow more rough as he thrust into her with no warning. The poor girl screamed, biting his lip as a sharp and intense pain burned between her legs as he pushed in, stretching her walls.  He continues to thrust, all pateince left him as he moved quite savegely. He did not even even have the intent to be gentle with her, groaning and grunting.

(name) whimpers the pain still evident but a bubble formed in her stomach, emitting a small pleasure she did not want to feel. She found it disgusting, the way her body was reacting to his.

"you feel so good (name)" The king groaned, thrusting harder. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. Her body felt dirty. She felt dirty, stripped of all of her innocence. The innocence of which this man had taken away. He hit a spot deep within her, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head as the pain slowly liquidated into something else, something she was ashamed to feel.

"ughhh, oh spirits, (_name)." Sinbad moaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His arms wrapped around her thighs, allowing him to pump deeper and harder. The girl only groaned lowly, wanting to be far away from here. Why? She asked to the heavens. Why was this happening to her? He hit the sweet spot again, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"I love you." He nibble on her ear as he whispered those dreaded words. "Oh...fuck! I love you. So much." But how could he claim to love her if he was causing her this pain? Growing irritable at her silence, he growled, thrusting even harder. "Tell me you love me, (name)" he ordered, anger lacing his voice. "tell me...or I'll snap your loving little neck." He uses one hand to grab her throat.

"I-i love you too!" she sobs.

"Good girl." He grunted, pleasured look plastered on his devilish face as he continued to break her. They both cry out each other's names, until both reach their limits. spot formed in (name)'s vision as her eyes rolled back to her head, toes curling as a feeling coiled in her stomach to the point where it was to much to take as she reached her climax. Sinbad comes shortly after, groaning as he releases his heated liquid inside of her. Her gives her a soft kiss before pulling out, collasping besides of her.

"ah, that was even more amazing than before." He breaths, rolling over to face the the still girl. "That was your first orgasm, huh? you didn't come the first time we made love." He moces to stroke her hair.

The young girl is silent, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her tears had finally stopped but it didn't mean the pain was gone. Instead, her emotions remained stripped now; she tried to keep her mind blank. The king had broken her for the second time now, only this time she was ashamed to admit she didn't find it as painful and horrid as the time before. It had actually felt...good. A lone tear ran down her face, which soon turned into multiple tears as she  finally broke down, in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

"Don't cry my love, please don't cry" he pulled her into his arms, when she struggled away from his touch he held her tighter. "next time will be even more wonderful."

And she dreaded for that time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i didn't offend, this is how i am used to writing. maybe i lost my touch a little? apologies for messed up grammar and errors

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mess, as well as I am a sinner
> 
> New to the magi charade, and I am in love with this character. Expect more after I finish my Itachi shot (If I do)


End file.
